Before the Dawn
by cltaylor
Summary: Bella finally gets what she wants most from Edward- eternity. Spoiler for all books- set after Eclipse. Rated mature for adult audiences.


**_Before the Dawn  
_**

A/N: This is my first Twilight fic. All comments are appreciated and welcomed. Scene is set sometime after Eclipse. Spoiler for all books. Property of Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight Saga.

--This scene came from a discussion about what might happen in Breaking Dawn. How Breaking Dawn might play into the story line. This is my take. Adult themes and adult situations- Please use good judgment if you proceed.

* * *

_"We can only appreciate the miracle of a sunrise if we have waited in the darkness"_

* * *

**I** stood in the darkness, surrounded by the peaceful sounds of night. No moon tonight. A new chapter was about to begin in my life, and it was appropriate to start it with just the stars shining down on me. The stars twinkled off the glass wall; they shimmered off the river below. There was a night long ago that it was the darkest night of my life. Now I'd come full circle, and come into a life I'd always wanted to be apart of and was afraid it would be taken away from me. To never hear his voice. To never feel his touch. To never see the look in his eyes again. When he walked away the first time, I never thought I'd have the courage to carry on. But here I was. Under the stars, twinkling in heavenly beauty. Waiting for him to come back to me.

And everything felt right.

I was hesitant to put a hand on the glass. The coolness reminded me of skin I loved to touch. Lips I loved to kiss. Hard angles I craved to brush against. I'd lived my life off the thrills of being with Edward for the past year. The danger he represented. The love we shared. Once I became a part of his world, there would be nothing to stop me from being by his side night and day.

But for now… I sighed. Being apart for even a few hours felt like an eternity.

I stood at this window, staring out at the woods surrounding the Cullen's home, waiting. Time held no surprises for me anymore as I learned over the past few months that time was something I would have plenty of now and until eternity. Carlisle and Alice had accompanied Edward on his journey to the Volturi, in town for our special occasion. An audience with Aro, Marcus and Caius- flanked by Jane- no doubt. I tried very hard not to worry, knowing Jane's persuasive abilities to make people promise anything. Esme checked on me periodically since Edward had left my side. My silence gave away my apprehension and even though she'd reassured me everything would work out, I had my doubts.

No doubt, Aro would force Edward's hand. Tonight.

As a human, I was considered an outsider. A threat to their unknown existence. Aro wanted my ability as much as Edward wanted my blood. The difference between them was that Edward's self control kept him from spilling my blood every second of the day and there was nothing stopping Aro once he made his mind up. Aro was considered royalty in the vampire world. No one could stop Aro once he spoke. His word was law. Not even something Carlisle would be willing to go against.

And under the Volturi law, I must be turned or killed. As simple as that.

There was nothing simple about it to Edward. In the spring, we had agreed that he would turn me under the condition that we marry first. He wanted time. I wanted eternity. So we compromised.

I looked at the ring that once was his mothers' on my ring finger. We married just a few short hours ago just before Aro summoned Edward. He went without a fight, giving me a long look with his topaz eyes. He kissed me hard and fast and left me behind with Esme. I still wore the wedding dress Alice had railroaded me into wearing. The veil was long gone and yet I couldn't bear to remove the dress. I wanted to see the look in Edward's eyes as I undressed for him for the first time. The look in his eyes as I smiled shyly and came to him without fear of the unknown. I wanted to feel his hands on mine as I reached for the lacy straps of my panties and slid them down my legs to the floor showing him I was ready to be his.

As much as I'd fought this experience in the beginning, I wanted what was rightfully mine tonight. I wanted Edward and I would wait from here to eternity to have him.

I just hope it didn't come down to that.

The lullaby Edward wrote for me was in the CD player on repeat. The song floated around me like a gentle breeze, keeping me safe from my errant thoughts. I hummed along with the melody and leaned my ear against the plate glass. The rustling leaves, the rushing of the river as it flowed down stream and the gentle tapping of rain lulled me into closing my eyes.

He would be home soon.

Home with me.

Soon this night would be over. My fate was sealed, regardless with what happened with the Volturi tonight. I wasn't sure how I really felt about that. Someone else choosing my destiny. My soul knew from the beginning that I wanted to be with Edward for eternity. I couldn't imagine it any other way. But I didn't want someone to make that decision for us. I wanted it to be a special day. Something we both could look back on centuries down the road and remember for the love we shared and the risk we were willing to take.

The Volturi was like a never ending nightmare, reoccurring every night with more force than the previous. If they thought they could keep us apart, they had another thing coming. I was destined to be with Edward. Nothing could stop us. Not now. Not ever.

I brought my hand up to the cool glass. Dawn was near. This was the darkest part of the night. My favorite part. Within an hour, the sun would rise and a thousand sparkles would shimmer against the glass. Just like Edward's body as he stepped into the light.

My fingers tapped against the glass quietly with impatience. I couldn't grow my fingernails out long enough to make any noise but the cold feeling sinking into my fingertips sent chills down my spine. I shivered deliciously as new nerve endings came alive. I flattened my palm, seeking out more of the same sensation, and my breath caught as I realized he was there. His body was hard at my back. Close enough to touch, yet he wasn't.

My body was tuned into his frequency and every muscle tightened in anticipation of his touch. His fingers intertwined with mine, covering my hand easily and he slid them further up on the glass.

"Bella," he breathed into my ear. My pulse quickened as my heart rate sped out of control. I could feel his body against me, a fraction of an inch from caressing me. I struggled to remember how to breathe. "The bed is for sleeping. Not the wall."

His lips grazed the base of my neck, moving slowly towards my shoulder blade. The crisp material of my wedding dress rustled as I shifted back against him with a sigh. My head rested on his shoulder and exposed my neck to him.

"Don't play dirty, Bella," he laughed quietly. His voice was liquid velvet, hushed and caressed me like a feathery touch. "God, if I had known you were going to wait for me like this, I would've never left. Volturi be damned."

I smiled to myself and arched my back. His hand against mine tightened briefly as I watched him in the glass trying to control himself. He curled his fingers into my palm and the pressure of his fingertips tracing circles in my palm had my heart racing out of control. With each touch, all I could think about, all I could imagine was his lips on mine. His fingers undoing the tiny laces at my back. His fingers hooking into the fragile lace of my panties.

Edward used his other hand to distract me, tracing his index finger up my side, over each fragile rib, along the gentle swell of my breast, slowing his pace as he let his hand fall back on my ribs and back up again caressingly. His lips were on my neck, moving slowly as he whispered words to low for me to hear. If I had been breathing, I might have moaned.

He flattened me against the glass and every muscle in my body contracted. Every hard inch of him was fully pressed against me, every contour filled with his unyielding muscles, cold and inviting. Air found its way into my lungs and I moaned this time. Shamelessly. My body burned for him and this kind of attention he was giving me. I'd spent endless nights imagining what this would feel like when the time came and nothing compared to the reality. Nothing compared to him. Not even heaven on Earth. Not angels singing in the sky or the stars shining down on us.

He was my world. The air I breathed. The beat of my heart. He was my all.

And as if he was listening in on my thoughts, his hips moved against me and my breath broke only to come out as a pant. I felt feverish in a way I never had before and not even the cold glass or the cold feeling of his skin against mine could make this heat go away. Only his touch could put out this fire and it wasn't going to go away any time soon.

"Please," I begged, only a sigh of words left my lips. I pushed back into him. I wasn't sure what to ask for and only instinct was keeping me moving forward at this point. I wanted him. I was afraid of the unknown and craving it madly with an intensity that frightened me.

I wanted his touch. I wanted his hands on me. I wanted him to move closer to me and bring his mouth down on mine.

"You don't know what you're asking me for, Bella." His voice was velvet, a whisper, a promise of the unknown. There was a dark edge to his voice I didn't recognize. A rough, heady passion underlining his words. The words replayed in my head a thousand times, the velvet smoother each time, awakening nerve endings all down my spine. I shivered and his body tensed up against my back.

My lips parted and my breathing became erratic as the fever raged on. I leaned my lips against his ear and whispered, "I've never been more sure of anything in all my life, Edward Cullen." I licked my lips and his jaw tightened. His earlobe was cold against my lips and it sent a thrill straight down south to places tingling and tightening in anticipation. "I'm saying please. Please, Edward. I want this with you and only with you." His head turned slightly, and our gazes met. I stared at him, unblinking. His topaz eyes burned into mine like a blazing wildfire in the hot midday sun.

I licked my lips again, my mouth was drier than the Sahara desert and his eyes fell for just a second onto my ruby lips before looking back up into mine.

"I want you," I breathed. "Now and for eternity."

His eyes widened slightly and I brought my free hand up to his jaw. My hand was fire compared to his skin and he leaned into my palm, his jaw resting against the fleshy part, my fingertips caressed his prominent cheekbone. The starch white of his dress shirt played off his skin, the top three buttons undone, his tie hanging loose under the collar. Only the darkness of his eyes emitted any color. I memorized his face in this moment, afraid he would push me away. And for one painstaking moment, I thought he might. Time stood still. For the both of us.

Never had there been a time that I wanted the ability to read his mind more. The look in his eyes gave away nothing, even as I knew he wrestled with his thoughts. Always the second guesses. Always judging himself. Even though his heart didn't beat against my back, his lungs were silent as he wrestled with his inner demons, I was motionless with emotion. I'd forgotten how to breathe, afraid of hyperventilating at the wrong moment. My heart beat out of control, pounding against my chest in a wild rhythm of reckless abandonment.

The tingling, the sensations he brought out in me only grew as our silence stretched on. It was overwhelming, the feel of his mouth still lingering on my exposed neck. The blood raced through my veins as I thought about how exposed and vulnerable I was at the moment. To anything he wished to do to me. Anything he wanted. And I was willing to give everything to him for just a taste of the emotions that danced along the surface.

I blinked slowly and looked at him through lower lashes. "Edward," I breathed, rocking against him as though I danced to a silent beat. I sucked my lower lip into my mouth and brazenly it slowly slipped from between my teeth. My eyes never left his. I wanted him to know how much I wanted him. "Kiss me."

He never lost eye contact with me as his head lowered and he brushed his lips softly against my neck. He was willing to play this dangerous game for now. But he didn't realize he didn't have control over this. I did. It was only a matter of playing my cards right. I waited for too long for him to back away from me once again.

He moved slower now. His tongue grazed along my neck, tasting me. I trembled in his arms and leaned more fully against the glass now, unable to support my own weight on my shaky legs. Edward leaned his cheek against my own, his forehead against the glass for just a second before brushing his lips against my hairline and along the exposed column of my neck and around to the other side, breathing in my untouched skin. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were closed as he pressed his lips to my feverish skin. The sound of my heart beating was pounding in my ears and my breath was fogging up the glass with each exhale.

It was his free hand that was wreaking havoc on my senses. His fingertips brushed along the under swell of my breast, caressing the soft mound through the fabric of my dress. He licked the outer shell of my ear and a low moan caught in my throat. His hand fell to my hip and flattened against my hip bone pulling me closer to him.

"Oh Bella," he breathed in my ear, "You don't know what you're doing to me." He fisted some of the material in his hand and my heart skipped a beat when there was a brief moment I though he might rip the skirt from me. "Each time you moan, it's all I can do to stay in control. To keep from ripping this dress from you and tasting every inch of you. Of making you mine."

I moaned as the words left his lips and Edward pulled on the skirt slightly as if he was wrestling with the thought and let go, sliding his hand along my flat stomach and his fingertips danced higher yet, brushing upward with each caress. My body ached; wanting more than he was giving but each time I moved into his hand, I could feel his lips curve up. "Patience, my love. I've waited a lifetime for this." His lips tasted me again, brushing against the hollow of my neck and collarbone. When his tongue darted out, my knees went weak. "For you," he breathed and his chilling breath danced down my spine.

Edward positioned one leg between mine as he cupped my breast fully in the palm of his hand. His cold fingers burned a path around my nipple and he stroked it lovingly as his knee came up higher, grazing against the very core of me. I gasped from the contact. The heightened sensation was new to me and my hips bucked against his with a mind of their own. The pain of a thousand deaths could not equal the fire burning through my veins.

My hand flattened against the glass slid down before he could catch it and he slid our hands up until it was stretched high above my head. His other hand cupping my breast never moved away, fingertips brushed over my nipple, hard against the thin fabric of my dress. Every inch of me begged to be touched, caressed, to have his mouth on every inch of my body. All I could do was arch back into him even though I slid a hand into his hand and fisted it, holding his mouth to me. I couldn't bear the thought of his mouth leaving me. I needed it. Like a lifeline holding me to the moment.

"Open your eyes," his voice was soft at my ear. His touch grew softer, coaxing and my struggled to open my eyes. They fluttered open and the pinks, reds, and oranges of the pending dawn were hovering just at the horizon through the dense gathering of trees in the woods. Faint tinges bounced off the windows, and gave our faces a flushed cast in the glass.

Edward's golden eyes glowed, the blacks of his pupils almost swallowing them whole. His mouth was on my neck, my head rested against his shoulder. My eyes were wild too. Wide. Unblinking. Staring at the beauty staring back at me- Edward's perfection and my normalcy. He lifted his head slightly and the emotion in his eyes stunned me for a moment. His eyes caressed the faint color in my cheeks and for the first time, it was as if I was seeing myself through Edward's eyes. The love that passed between us.

"Do you see what I see in you, Bella?" His lips moved up along my jaw bone and up to my hairline. He kissed my eye closed and then kissed my cheek, lingering longer than usual. "I am not worthy of what you give me."

He leaned his forehead on mine, our breathing was one. My heart beat for him. And only him.

I cradled his head in my hand and caressed his neck with my fingers. His hair was soft between my fingers and I looked intently into his eyes; wanting to turn his arms and face him. As if he could read my mind, he leaned away from me enough to spin me in his arms. He pressed my back against the window and cupped my face in his hands.

"You have no idea of this gift you give."

I studied his face. His eyes. Filled with such uncertainty. All I knew to give him, I'd given willingly. Trust. Love. Commitment. I was his. All there was left was, eternity.

And he had that.

"I give it all to you." I kissed him softly. "All that I am. All I have. All you want. It's yours." I kissed him again, moving my lips against his sweetly, wanting more but holding back. "I'm yours. For the rest of eternity, I'm only yours."

Our eyes met and held. His topaz eyes filled with fire and his hands found mine. His fingers wrapped around mine and brought them to his lips. Edward held my fingers tenderly to his mouth and flipped them over so he could press his lips to my palms. The cold crescent shaped scar held no concern tonight as he breathed over it and let his lips linger. His mouth slid lower over my wrist, breathing in the scent of my blood pumping warm and inviting just below the surface.

Edward pressed his lips gently to each wrist, taking his time until I could hardly remember to breathe. His tongue darted out several times and each time I thought I wouldn't be able to stand upright but somehow I did. He lingered over each wrist while he looked up at me with hooded eyes.

"And if I bit you and took your blood…" I felt his teeth on the fleshy part of my palm, applying pressure. Just enough to make my heart go into hyper mode. "What then, Bella?"

"It will be all we've ever wanted and more," I breathed, pressing my hand firmly into his and closer to his mouth.

There was a low growl deep in his throat and he dropped my hands back down to my side. His hands came up to either side of my head, blocking me against his hard body and the plate glass window. In the faint light I could see the shadows play over his chiseled features- the perfection of his bone structure. The way each hard angle of his body succumbed to my softness. The dangerous way fire danced in his topaz eyes. The hard set of his jaw. I chewed the inside of my lower lip as I brazenly admired him.

Perfection was something he achieved very well. Something I'd never come close to having myself. Other than him.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered, watching him, waiting to touch him. My fingers clutched the fabric of my skirt in an effort to control myself.

His eyes missed nothing as I watched him look over my head out at the breaking dawn.

"I'm thinking I'm about to do something really irresponsible."

And before I could open my mouth, his lips met mine, urgent, demanding. He flattened me against the glass wall and I wrapped my arms around him the best I could. I tried to pull him even closer, wanting to feel him pressing into my body. I wanted to feel every inch of him without his careful façade. We'd never had this moment of no control. I didn't know what I wanted to do first. Edward's hands wrapped around my lower back and held me tightly against him. His mouth slanted over mine, deeper than he'd ever gone before and the nervous anticipation skittered through me again.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered against my lips.

I gasped and he kissed me again, his fingers tightening their hold on me. His tongue touched mine and I moaned against his lips. I slid my hands into his hair and held him to me as he slid skillfully into my mouth, artfully drawing me out of my innocent shell and setting me on fire all over again. Suddenly I wasn't afraid anymore. I was alive.

"Turn around," he said, pulling away from my lips. He wrapped his fingers around mine and pulled them away from him. He turned me gently in his arms and pressed his lips down over my shoulder once again. His fingers danced over the laces of the dress, criss-crossing over each tie until he reached the base of my spine.

I sucked in a deep breath as I felt his fingers dip inside of the dress to retrieve the neat bow holding the dress closed. "You don't mind, do you?" His breath was cold against my flesh. "If I undress you?"

I couldn't speak. I shook my head and I felt him pull gently on the bow. It came apart effortlessly, and instantly the corset top loosened. I moaned and heard him suck in a breath.

"My god," he growled against my ear. "I'm trying to take my time Bella, but if I wasn't already dead, I'd die again from the pleasure you're giving me right now."

I felt the color rise to my cheek and spill out down over my neck and shoulders. As he loosened each little criss-cross, the tension tightened between us. He got to the last one and flicked his tongue over my shoulder as the dress gave way. The only thing holding it up was my hips and one little shake would have it falling to the floor.

He didn't breathe. There was a harsh intake but nothing after that. I felt his eyes burning on my bare back as I struggled to drag air into my lungs. His fingers dared to touch the exposed skin of my back, tracing over every bone in my spine until he got to the bottom and then he went up, following his own path as he threaded his fingers into my hair. He pulled the pins out holding it up in the elaborate hairstyle Alice had thought up and he let each one fall to the floor. With the last pin, my hair spilled down into his hands and I watched him bow his head forward, putting his face into my hair and breathing in. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him.

His eyes blazed with an emotion I'd very rarely seen through his eyes. Passion. Almost burning uncontrollably though him.

"There is no going back," he said, looking in my eyes. His words almost came out in a growl, "Once I take you, you are mine."

"I'm not afraid," I said, and shook my hips slightly. The dress melted off me into a pool of fine satin and lace. I fought the urge to fidget as his eyes caressed every single inch of my body. He reached for my hand that held our wedding ring and he kissed it gently.

"You are my wife." He pulled me into his arms and lifted me away from the dress. My nipples hardened to the point of pain as they brushed against the soft fabric of his dress shirt.

I fiddled with the open collar of his shirt. My sudden shyness surprised me. "And you are my husband," I said, wide eyed staring up into his.

He kissed me with wild intent, his early carefulness gone as he lifted me with no problem and carried me over to the bed. The kiss never broke and just the feel of him was enough to excite me past reason. I didn't want to let go of him as he laid me in the middle of the bed and pulled away from me slightly. His hand rested on my knee as he looked down at me.

I hesitated before reaching up to his shirt and unbuttoned it. He covered my hand with his and ripped the buttons from the shirt and stripped it off faster than I could've managed. I stared, unabashedly, at his sculpted perfection and laid a hand flat over where his heart would've beat. He pulled it away and stuck my index finger in his mouth.

I moaned and arched my back as he slipped between my legs. His pants were rough against my knees and I wrapped my legs around his back to pull him closer. He leaned down over me and pressed a kiss to my middle of my hand before moving in to my neck. His lips were rougher than before, urgent, seeking. I was beyond caring. I thrashed against his hips and threaded my hands in his hair.

I wanted to beg him. To make him put an end to this fire running through my veins he started, but there was something oddly erotic about him drawing it out. His eyes pierced my own, golden gaze burning as he moved down my body. His lips slid over one nipple and I moaned so hard no sound came out. His tongue swirled around the bud, drawing it further into his mouth. One hand found one of mine and he intertwined his fingers with mine, pressing it hard into the mattress. His other hand was caressing my hip bone, holding my hips down onto the mattress.

He moved to the other nipple and I begged him incoherently. Words left my mouth in such a haste I had no idea what I was saying. I couldn't think about anything else but his mouth on me, touching me in places I'd only dreamed about. His mouth left my nipple and slid further down and the anticipation became almost unbearable. I was hot in places that I couldn't breathe a word about. Wet in one place I went red to think about. And his mouth was getting closer and closer to that place.

I threaded my hands into his hair and tugged. His eyes lifted and he smiled that crooked smile I loved and licked his lips. I lost all train of thought.

He breathed on me, the coolness of his breath was a sharp contrast to what I was feeling and I trembled uncontrollably. He leaned away and I felt his lips on the inside of my knee. He looked down at me quietly and he placed his hand on my flat stomach.

"Trust me?"

I nodded my head and his head dipped back down, moving along the inside of my thigh and before I could stop myself I arched my hips towards his mouth. I felt him smile as his mouth came dangerously close to the very core of me. I went very still as his fingers hooked into the lacy material of the fancy panties I'd picked out to wear for our wedding night.

"So pretty," he murmured pulling the material slightly and I felt them slide down my legs. My heart was in hyper overdrive now and I fisted my hands in the sheets. My knees came together and I heard Edward laugh quietly as he placed a gentle kiss on my knee before sliding his hands between them. I hesitated to open my eyes, torn between wanting to watch him with fascination and slight embarrassment. I felt the color flood my cheeks once more and cool air hit me as I felt him move away briefly. I opened my eyes to Edward leaning over me, completely nude.

My mouth dropped open and I quickly shut my eyes again. Oh god, I thought. I didn't know much but I was pretty sure there was no way in hell this was going to work. Nerves skittered like butterflies in my stomach.

I heard his playful laugh as his lips touched my eyelids.

"Bella?" His breath fanned over my face and when I opened my eyes, his were staring down at me. He took my hand in his and placed it over his heart. "Breathe. It's just me."

He kissed me, softly this time, coaxing me into following him. His tongue darted into my mouth more confident this time and he drew me back into the fire. I wound my fingers into his hair at the nape of his neck and held him into me. His hand moved gently up my side as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. I was careful not to arch my hips into his. I didn't want to make accidentally contact.

But he wasn't as nervous. He dipped his hips down into mine and as he touched me, liquid heat flooded me. I gasped against his lips and he gripped my hip firmly in his hand.

"I'll take it slow." He kissed my forehead gently, and moved down over my eyelids, to my jawline and kept moving lower. He hovered over my lips, whispering to me reassuringly before he kissed the tip of my chin and moved south. His tongue traced over each nipple, sucking each individual into his mouth and lavishing attention on it until I was thrashing against him and begging for more. I held his lips on me, fisting his hand into his hair. Even as he moved lower, I nearly begged him to touch me, to make it stop. The pressure inside of me was almost too much to bear. I didn't know how to make it stop. Every nerve ending seemed to feel the same way and it was like I was bursting with energy. With each touch, the sensation grew hotter in my veins.

His mouth touched the inside of my thigh again and I moaned his name. He leaned over my core and breathed, the chill made me shiver. His lips grew closer and closer and I grew hotter and hotter. My breathing shifted into short little pants as I tried to hold him closer.

The tip of his tongue touched me first, grazing over the outer edge and dipping inside. I cried out as I arched my hips and he moved away quickly. His hips flattened against my own and my eyes flew open. Edward's face was leaning over my own and the blaze in his eyes hypnotized me. His lips fell onto mine and as his tongue pushed into my mouth, I felt him slip inside of me.

I gasped, my body tensing in shock. He moved slowly and his hand fell to my hip as my hips tried to pull away. The kiss was soft, sucking my breath away with each move forward he made.

"Relax," he murmured against my lips. His eyes never left mine. He stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief before his lips came crashing down onto mine and he pushed forward again. There was a shocking flash of pain and I cried out as he placed little kisses along my jawline and along my neck.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, sucking my earlobe into his mouth. "I hate to cause you pain."

He flicked his tongue over my sensitive earlobe and I gasped as I moved my hips against his. I found there was only a slight feeling of feeling full, discomfort. There was a throbbing of a different nature and pleasure pulsed through my body. Even as I moved my hips, he moved his against mine and a shot of pleasure went from my head to my toes. My muscles contracted and a low moan escaped my lips.

My hands found his hips and I moved again. There was a low growl from Edward as his eyes clouded over. His head fell back as I did it again. And again.

He put his hands on my hips and stilled me. He brought his mouth down against mine again, thrusting his tongue into my mouth and I met him full on with my own. His hips surged against mine and I gasped as he filled me completely and slid away only to come forward again. We both groaned as our hips made contact. Slowly the fire rekindled itself in my blood, and with his thrust of his hips, the hotter I burned. He nibbled gently on my lower lip as I arched into him. I held onto him, tighter and tighter. His mouth came against my ear and whispered reassuring words I couldn't understand.

I ground my hips into his and he growled deep in his throat. He took my earlobe between his teeth and a thrill shot down my spine hard and fast. The pressure was almost too much to bear, and I wrapped my legs around his hips to hold him closer to me.

He rocked his hips harder into mine and I cried out his name brokenly. My eyes flickered open just as the light broke over the surface of the river. A thousand diamonds sparkled against his skin and shimmered over me. His eyes glowed in the light and a halo of light danced around him.

Never had I seen a sight more beautiful than that. I closed my eyes and my lips parted. I would remember that for the rest of my days.

"I love you," he murmured against my ear before taking my lips against his one last time. I felt as though I was caught in the undercurrent of a rip tide and unable to surface. No sound came from my lips as my hips surged upward on their own once again and finally I broke the surface. Every muscle, every nerve awoke at the same time and I cried out against the sensation. Edward groaned against me and my hips rocked hard against his. Intense pleasure pulsed through my veins as he continued to move inside of me.

I opened my eyes briefly to watch him as wave after wave racked through my body. Our eyes met for just a split second as he rocked into my hips again and another round of spasms engulfed me. I felt his lips against mine neck, tongue touching, lips moving. I heard him whisper my name as he moved his hips into my own again and I felt the pressure building again. Quicker this time.

There was something about to happen inside of him, and I felt the tidal wave sweep over me as his teeth graze my neck. I threaded my hand in his hair and arched my hips into him. "Please." I whispered, my voice shaky. "Take me."

He breathed on my neck and my body reacted by tightening up. I threw my head back into the pillows and arched my body into his. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe as we both moaned together.

"Forgive me," he murmured. And with that last surge of his hips, I felt his teeth sink into the soft flesh of my neck. I felt the blood flow from the wound. His body tightened in response and his hips rocked to a stop fully against me.

"Don't be afraid." It was almost like I could hear him inside of my head. I felt his tongue over the puncture wound and I was pleasantly numb. Still throbbing from the pain of him being inside of me. My fingers tingled as he found my hands and bound them against his hard body. The smell of blood hit me all of a sudden and a wave of dizziness hit me like a Mack truck. He rubbed soothing circles on the inside of my wrist as everything faded to black. The last thing I clung to was the sight of his surrounded by dawn's light, sparkling like a million stars in the black sky.


End file.
